Forum:Kapitel 663 Diskussion
Kommt heute das chapter raus, oder is wieder pause??? Tobito0077 (Diskussion) 15:27, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :diese Woche pausiert der Manga! [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 15:31, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Diejenigen, die es interessiert, warum diese Woche ne Pause ist: Kishimotos Vater ist vor Kurzem verstorben, daher die Pause. Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 23:22, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Das Kapitel ist draußen, Naruto wird nur noch durch Sakura am Leben gehalten, Taka und Orochimaru setzen Spiral-Zetsu ganz schön zu, in dem übrigens jemand anderes zu stecken scheint, daher seine Kraft. Madara wird zum Jinchuuriki des Juubi und eine mysteriöse Figur ohne Schuhe kommt zu Sasuke. Tobirama erfand im Übrigen auch das Reika no Jutsu, der ist scheinbar tatsächlich sowas wie der Da Vinci der Kin-Jutsus... =P--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 09:26, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Das mit dem Reika no Jutsu ist aber eine Interpretation, oder? Ich habe davon nichts gelesen, auch wenn die Übertragung einer Seele damit schon praktiziert wurde. Andererseits sehe ich noch nicht, wie Sasuke dieses Jutsu retten sollte, nachdem sein Herz durchbohrt wurde. Da hilft ihm die Seele allein nicht viel, möchte ich meinen. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 10:43, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) vielleicht steckt im spiralzetsu yamato, des würde die starken mokuton sachen erklären. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 09:33, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Die Idee hatte ich auch das Yamato im Spiral-Zetsu steckt Halo-ring (Diskussion) 09:38, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) hui, karin geht ja mächtig ab. O__o [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 09:43, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Mit der Kraft der Liebe *schmalz* ;)--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 09:45, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Das Naruto zu seinem Vater gebracht wird, haben wir uns ja auch schon alle gedacht. Interessant wird es bei Sasuke, vorallem dieser schnelle und "einfache" Tod war bissel unvorhersehbar....aber gut denke Karin oder iwer anders wird ihn schon retten. Ich denke auch das Yamato im Zetsu Körper stecken könnte. Im nächsten Kapitel wird Kakashi wieder vorkommen? Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass die Person ohne Schuhe einfach Karin sein wird. Die ist ja schließlich im Schlafanzug unterwegs und wollte ohnehin zu Sasuke. Aber da Kishi ja extra darauf hingewiesen hat, dass es ein mysteriöser Schatten ist, könnte es auch Kabuto sein. Er ist der einzige, der mir einfällt, der keine Schuhe anhat. Und vermutlich auch der, der in dieser Situation am meisten ausrichten könnte. Immerhin beherrscht er Medizinjutsus wie außer ihm höchstens noch Tsunade. Und Sinn würde es insofern machen, als sich Itachis Investition am Ende auszahlt. Er hat ihn extra nicht getötet und jetzt könnte er das Leben seines geliebten Bruders retten. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 10:41, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Es ist durchaus möglich, dass sich Kabuto gewandelt hat und deshalb aus dem Izanami erwacht ist...und da er jetzt geläutert ist, steht er auf Sasukes Seite. Ich hatte bei Spiralzetsu noch eine andere Idee außer Yamato, wobei dieser sicherlich der wahrscheinlichste wäre, da logisch am besten zu erklären. Da aber Zetsu (zumindest der Schwarze wie jetzt bei Obito zu sehen ist) einen Körper noch bewegen kann obwohl dieser längst tot sein müsste, bestünde vielleicht (wenn auch unwahrscheinlich) die Möglichkeit, dass sich der Spiralzetsu von Obito unbemerkt mit Rin verbunden hat. Wir wissen nicht wie lange Obito selbst den Zetsukörper getragen hat (beim Kampf mit Minato trug er bereits eine Maske) und aus dramaturgischer Sicht wäre es sicher auch spannender als Yamato (zum Opfer der Logik, aber das war bei Tobi = Obito ja auch schon eher Kishis Richtung). Außerdem hatte Rin nicht mal gesagt, dass sie Obito beobachten wollte? (das würde zumindest erklären, warum sie sich nie zu erkennen gegeben hat)Aber wie gesagt...das war nur meine erste Idee, wie aber einige Benutzer über mir bereits geschrieben haben, macht Yamato deutlich mehr Sinn. Mfg Tobi--37.49.35.84 11:08, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :^this! Wenn das Rin ist, dann wäre das der größte Plottwist aller Zeiten!!! Natürlich wär Yamato ebenfalls wahrscheinlich. Bezüglich des mysteriösen Schattens: Ich schließe mich der Kabuto-Sache an. Macht meiner Meinung nach am meisten Sinn, abgesehen von Karin. Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 12:03, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Was meint ihr zu Madara? War es nicht sein Plan die Menschheit zu unterwerfen im Totalen-Genjutsu?(Oder hatte er das schon verworfen?) Ich frage mich aber wieso er das Juubi in sich versiegelt hat? Probleme hat er ja keine die anderen zu besiegen. Und um den Plan auszuführen, muss er doch das Juubi wieder zurück in einen Baum verwandeln wie wir es ja schon mal gesehen haben. Und eins noch: Es sieht so aus, als ob er ab dem Hals mit diesem schwarzem Zeug überzogen ist (oder sieht einfach nur so aus? evtl. schwarze Handschuhe? :D)--LoNaUchi (Diskussion) 13:13, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Ich glaube, daß die Karin einen wichtigen Part noch übernehmen wird!!!Anscheinend ist Oro irgendwas klar geworden, da sie daß gleiche Jutsu wie die Kushina hat oder besitz und wie wir ja wissen, ist sie Narutos Mutter!!!Yamato gefangen im Spiral Zetzu scheint am möglichsten zu sein, aber könnte er dann nicht wenigstens sprechen???Hatte eigentlich Obito noch Schuhe an???er besitzt doch noch daß rechte Rinnegan, vielleicht bekommt es ja Sasuke, wer weiß...alles kann möglich sein, dieser Kishi!!! Egal ob Rin oder Yamato im Spiral-Zetsu stecken ... Ist die Person Herr ihres Willens oder wird sie gänzlich von Zetsu gesteuert, quasi als Energie-Reserve? Das wäre dann der eigentliche Höhepunkt der "Wer ist hinter der Maske?"-Sache, wenn es noch einen verdeckten Handlanger gäbe. Dass Kabuto auftaucht, halte ich auch durchaus für möglich. Itachi hat gesagt, dass Izanami endet, wenn Kabuto zur Vernunft kommt. Damit ist ja eigentlich klar, dass er nicht sein ganzes Leben dort rumstehen wird. Kabuto ist schlau und wird das eher früher als später einsehen. 93.82.17.114 16:10, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Also dass Naruto die andere Kyuubihälfte erhält, das war wohl schon von Anfang an klar. Ich persönlich hatte Kabuto schon vergessen, das macht allerdings wirklich Sinn und wäre ein tolles Ding von Kishi. Endlich kommt der letzte, der in dem Krieg zu schaffen hatte dazu. Ich glaube auch, dass Kabuto der einzige ist, der wirklich Sasuke helfen kann. Wenn man bedenkt, wie lange Kabuto Orochimaru nach dem Kampf gegen den 3. Hokage am Leben erhalten konnte. Ich finde in diesem Kapitel Madara ausgesprochen beeidruckend, so ganz nebenbei wird er der Jinchuuriki des Juubi. Obito hatte da weitaus mehr Probleme, zudem sah er anders aus. Gut, das kann daran gelegen haben dass Bijuu nicht vollständig dabei waren. Aber trotzdem sind die Unterschiede grawierend. Und genau wie beim Sen-Chakra, dass Madara einfach mal so kontrollieren konnte, sagt er auch hier "Is this the power of the hermit of the six paths..?" Als ob es selbstverständlich wäre, so eine immense Kraft zu beherrschen. Ich bin gespannt auf eine COLOUR-Vorlage für SO6P-Madara, seine Haare sind nicht mehr schwarz. Ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, dass sie gelb geworden sind. Wurde ja schon oft drüber spekuliert, ob der SO6P gelbe Haare hat und somit in den Namikaze-Zweig einzuordnen wäre. Außerdem finde ich Madara in diesem Kapitel ziemlich ruhig und ernst. Ich meine, er ist der neune Weise der 6 Pfade, aber hat sich auf irgendeiner Seite gefreut, oder soetwas wie "Endlich" oder "Lasst den Spaß beginnen" gesagt? Nein, das tut er nicht. Auch hab ich mich gefragt, wie Madara den Eye-of-the-Moon-Plan durchführen will. Wie er selbst gesagt hat benötigt man den God Tree und dessen Auge in der Blüte um das Auge auf den Mond zu projizieren. Es steckte etwas dahinter, dass er vorher preisgegeben hat wie es ablaufen würde, denn nun weiß ja jeder der Shinobi, dass der God Tree das Zeil sei zu fällen wäre. Madara verfolgt ein anderen Ziel, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich bin wirklich gespannt was jetzt noch passiert. Denn seien wir mal ehrlich, was kann jetzt noch gegen Madara getan werden? Madara ist jetzt so mächtig, er könnte ganz einfach Chibaku Tensei anwenden um Naruto zu versiegeln wenn er wieder auf die Beine kommt.--Flori92 (Diskussion) 16:32, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Also ich persönlich finde diese Kabuto These für unzutreffend. Wie wir alle in den Kapiteln des Kampfes "Itachis & Sasuke vs. Kabuto" gesehen haben, ist Kabuto zu sehr von seinem Weg überzeugt und auch nicht bereit seine Fehler einzugestehen um aus Izanami zu entkommen. Zur Person in SpiralZetsu...wenn Es Yamato ist, dann wird Er zu 100% kontrolliert, denn Yamato ist ja Konoha sehr Loyal und das würde Fragen aufwerfen, wieso Er sich Obito/Madaras Truppen angeschlossen hat. Das Mit Rin ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich da Sie ja bereits gestorben ist als Obito in Spiral Zetsu die Kirinin geplättet hat. Das sagt wiederrum aus - Toter Körper = nichts zum am Leben erhalten ! War mal wieder ein etwas ruhiges aber dennoch interessantes Kapitel und wer dermysteriöse Schatten ist, da lass Ich mich überraschen. mfg --217.186.254.6 17:03, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ich denke mal auch das Yamato im Spiral-Zetsu steckt da das eher wahrscheinlicher ist als Rin. Rin hätte mir nur vorstellen können wäre Obtito irgend wie im Kampf-Mittelpunkt. da Obtio dann Kakashi damit hätte ärgern können und vielleicht hätte Kakashi sogar gegen sie kämpfen müssen. was mich stört ist das Madara anscheind auch einfach so da Juubi in sich kontollieren kann und nicht wie Obito am Anfang erst mal alles unkontrolliert Angreift. auch wenn Gaara und Sakura den sterben Naruto zu seine Vater bringen. würde es mich nicht überraschen wen Kishi es so dreht das Madara da dann auch auf taucht und bevor Naruto die ander hälfte des Kyuubi bekommt. Madara da zwischen geht und das verhindert wird. zu Sasuke falls es sich wirklich um Kabuto handeln sollte der beim ihm ist. dann müsste sich Kishi für ihn aber wirklich einen guten Erklärung haben wie Kabuto sich aus Izanami befreit hat. da Kabuto ja von sich und dem Weg den erfolg sehr eingenommen ist. Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen das Yamato hinter der Maske ist. 1. Wieso sollte Yamato in den Spiralzetzu schlüpfen 2. Wie sollte er kontrolliert werden? ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 18:42, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Tatsächlich haben alle Mitglieder von Taka keine Schuhe an. Wenn es also nicht Kabuto ist, dann wohl einer von denen. Aber dann verstünde ich nicht, warum Kishi extra noch mal drauf hinweist. Und zum Spiralzetsu: Ich finde die ganze Geschichte überhaupt sehr merkwürdig. Sein Auftauchen wurde überhaupt nicht gezeigt, er war plötzlich einfach da und hat der Allianz mächtig in den Arsch getreten. Aus diesem Grund glaube ich, dass mit der Enthüllung seines "Kerns" auch noch mal ein Rückblick kommt, wo er eigentlich auf einmal herkommt. Gezeigt wurde, dass jemand drin steckt. Und da Yamato die einzige sinnvolle Erklärung bietet, nehme ich an, dass er es ist. Rin kann ausgeschlossen werden, weil sie braune Haare hatte. Man sieht hinter dem Ohr eindeutig schwarze Haare (Warum auch immer braune Haare weiß dargestellt werden, während rote Haare schwarz sind). Und wer kam auf die Idee, dass Madara plötzlich blond ist? Ich meine, bis Kishi selbst ein farbiges Bild gibt, werden wir es wohl nicht wissen, aber weiß scheint mir da wahrscheinlicher. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum sich Madaras Haarfarbe ändert. Obitos Haare sind vorher schon ergraut, wenn ich mich nicht täusche... --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 19:33, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass man aufgrund des einen Bildes wirklich auf die Haarfarbe schließen kann. Innerhalb der Maske ist es dunkel und das Loch ist ziemlich winzig. Ich denke dass, wenn man das Szenario mal in die Realität übertragen würde, man braune von schwarzen Haaren in dieser Situation auch nicht wirklich unterscheiden könnte. Außerdem...hat Yamato nicht auch braune Haare, oder hab ich da was falsch in Erinnerung? Mfg Tobi--37.49.32.255 21:14, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :In der Realität könnte man das sicher nicht auseinanderhalten. Aber wie gesagt, im Manga ist das schon so. Und bisher wurden braune Haare (wie die von Rin, Gaara usw.) immer ohne Füllung, also weiß, dargestellt. Und Yamato hat demzufolge tatsächlich schwarze Haare. Sollte er auch, wenn er angeblich Hashiramas Klon ist. Genauso wie Obito schwarze Haare hat, was im Anime manchmal fälschlicherweise auch braun dargestellt wurde. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 21:17, 6. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, danke. Im Anime wurde die Haarfarbe dann geändert, denn da ist sie ganz klar braun. Mfg Tobi--46.5.46.89 12:03, 7. Feb. 2014 (UTC) es ist ja nun klar das Naruto nun die ander Hälfte von Kurama erhalten soll damit er überlebt. nun frage ich mich was passiert eigendlich dann mit Minato wen er Naruto die andere Hälfte von Kurama auf ihn übertragen hat. wird er dann nicht mehr gebraucht und wegrationalisiert od macht er irgend erwas anderes um den Shinobi noch etwas Zeit zu verschaffen. falls Sasuke wirklich das Rinnegan bekommen soll wen er wieder fit ist. würde ich gern mal wissen ob Sasuke´s Rinnegan dann gänzlich ander und neue Fähigkeiten hat als wie Madara´s. Leute, jetz mal was ganz anderes. Was denkt ihr über NaruSaku? Ich mein, die Foren in Japan boomen ja fast schon. Während bei uns immer noch heißt: "jaja, sakura macht nur erste Hilfe" usw. Während sich in Japan viele an ihrem "ersten Kuss" erfreuen und meinen "herzlichen Glückwunsch NS hat gewonnen und hinata verloren" :D also ich weiß ja ned. Naja da würde noch die Kirche im Dorf lassen. Naruto ist ja auch komplett aus gerastet als Nagato mit seinen Pain Körper Hinata durch bohrt hatte. Aber ich fänd es besser wen alle 3 sein seperaten Partner hätten Bsp: *Naruto+Hinata *Sasuke+Karin *Sakura+???(außer Sai und Choji) :Weg mit solchem Mist aus diesem Thread! Das gehört hier einfach nicht her. Und wenn ihr euch darüber unterhalten wollt, steht euch frei, das in den dazu gehörigen Threads zu tun. Hier geht es um das Kapitel 663 und seine Auswirkungen auf den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte. Ob Naruto mit Sakura zusammenkommt oder mit Hinata oder überhaupt, spielt doch für die Shinobiwelt überhaupt keine Rolle. Es steht ja noch nicht mal fest, ob die überhaupt alle den Krieg überleben. Naruto ist einfach keine Liebesgeschichte. Schon von Anfang an standen romantische Emotionen nur im Hintergrund der Story. Es geht hier nicht mal um Gut und Böse sondern um zwei widerstreitende Träume und unterschiedliche Weltanschauungen. Also ein tatsächlich sehr tiefgründiger Manga. Und dann kommen welche daher und fragen sich, wer mit wem zusammenkommt, als wäre es eine Telenovela. Wäre ich der Autor, würde ich das als Beleidigung meiner Arbeit empfinden. Ich möchte sogar wetten, dass nicht ein einziges Liebespaar entsteht, weil in der Shinobiwelt kein Platz für Liebe ist. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 16:03, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) @Shiromaru - Schalt erstmal einen Gang runter und zügele deine Ausdrucksweise. In Naruto steht mittlerweile sehr Wohl Liebe etwas weiter im Vordergrund als noch zu Beginn. Es herscht Krieg und erst unter solchen totalitären Bedingungen, werden Sich Charaktere erst ihrer Gefühle klar ! Also ist dies überhaupt kein Mist wie Du es betitelst ! Nur mal So hinzugefügt. MFG --Patricio Auditore (Diskussion) 16:49, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) http://ramenchan.files.wordpress.com/2010/04/hinata-shounen.jpg klick mich. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 17:29, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ---- also... @alle beteiligten: jetzt erst einmal ganz ruhig, okay. 1. zum punkt "pairings": wenn jemand gern darüber schreiben und sich mit anderen austauschen möchte, dann bitte in den entsprechenden threads bzw erstellt einen neuen, ist ja überhaupt kein problem. 2. @''Patricio Auditore'': richtig, liebe ist auch in naruto ein wichtiger bestandteil der story, aber eben in all ihren facetten, und gerade in naruto nicht unbedingt in punkto teenagerpärchen der main-charaktere. außerdem steht da oben nichts wichtiges und ernstes, nur allerlei schwärmkramm a la "narusaku" und das abfeiern der fans dieses fanfics all over the world etc., und dann noch i-welche wunschpärchen dazu. O_o also solch ein "kinderkramm" gehört aber wirklich nicht hier her. das ist reines fan-gejubel, kein sinnbild der wahren liebe in naruto. (PS: an alle "liebes-jäger" in naruto: wirklich echte erwachsene liebe haben wir z.B bei asuma und kurenai gesehen. das war tatsächlich ernst zu nehmen.) Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 18:30, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ---- hallo also ich frage micht ja immer noch was hashirama sasuke gegeben hat und was für rolle izuna eigendlich spielt nun da er sehr oft schon genannt wurde